The Returning of Ben 0 Powerless
A new formerly in Ben 10: Powered Force, these can devolved in Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. *See also: The Returning of Ben 0 Powerless/Transcript Revolution. *See also: The Returning of Ben 0 Powerless/Videos. Hypnosis The real name, is Powerless Ultimate Ben, but because using the powerful day, his a Powerless Ultimate Ben to about returning to destroy DNAliens and Forever Knight. He using cannot revolution, to revolted at machine as a powerduel but defeat to do. It new name is Powerless Ben too had revolution, Powerless Ben cannot believing. Powerless Ben to flew in Powerless Jetray at attacking to do. He's want to defeat them, is a powerless powerful in Mana/or Energy absorption powerful. Ben some the full as Ultimate Echo Echo at the flew still work. Ultimate Echo Echo using about the X-ray Vision, his Galactic Enforcers in defeat the Powerless Four Arms cannot in destroy is Ultimate Echo Echo about to lost control. Powerless Four Arms in transformation as a Powerless Heatblast and defeats the Ultimate Echo Echo he's lost control at the revolution cannot Ultimate Form did not appearing others. Powerless Ben turning into a Powerless Alpha believing other is a Alpha returning forces to do. Ultimate Echo Echo he's lost control, cannot using powerful, stopping as a Red Inferno to save the him. Powerless Alpha hacks to Ultimate Echo Echo's lost control in Watchmatrix as a lost glows red other Omnitrix symbol to do. Powerless Alpha must coping Powerless E.V.O Matrix get it now. Ultimate Echo Echo stop him, with a lost power in a other, turning into Armodrillo. Hesting, Powerless Alpha turning into versions of Powerless Alpha Heatblast in a powerful leaving formation. Armodrillo's formation cannot using didn't not powerful like it as form, his drilling and turning into Big Chill and turning into Ultimate Big Chill. Powerless Alpha Heatblast creates a fire whip too powerful in Ultimate Big Chill he's lost control at the revolution cannot Ultimate Form did not appearing others. Powerless Alpha Heatblast stop the whip is Ultimate Big Chill's wings cannot too. Has absorb the wings and coping the wings in the powerful him, turning into Fusion Alpha cannot to defeat the powerholded. Fusion Alpha in a coping E.V.O Matrix to formerly at the end to powerful as a more powerful. Ultimate Big Chill has Ultimate Echo Echo's powers back, and turning into Diamondhead to shooting diamond blasts him a work. Diamondhead revolution into Powered Diamondhead to shoot Ice Minicry as a power is a new form. Fusion Alpha then leaves. Major Events *Diamondhead transformation of Powered Diamondhead in the powers back in time. Characters *Ben Tennyson (foreshadowing Rex Salazar) *Inferno (guide Red Inferno) 'Villains' *Alpha *Fusion Alpha (evolution) 'Aliens used by Real Ben' *Ultimate Echo Echo *Armodrillo *Big Chill (cameo) *Ultimate Big Chill *Diamondhead *Powered Diamondhead (debut, unlocked by the Red Inferno revolution) 'Aliens used by Powerless Ben' *Powerless Ultimate Ben *Powerless Jetray *Powerless Four Arms *Powerless Heatblast 'Aliens used by Powerless Alpha' *Powerless Alpha Heatblast Errors *Ben has foreshadowing other Swamping instead Rex. Trivia